


Right to the Good Parts

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Ineffective Dragon Slaying as Flirting, Knight/Mage, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Ragnarok Elevator Scene, Sharing a Bed, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tumblr Prompt, get a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: A collection of minifics written for prompts over on Tumblr, featuring:1) Pre-Thor Bed Sharing2) Pre-Thor Questing & Almost Dying3) Ragnarok Elevator Scene4) Prohibition Era AU5) Knight/Mage Fantasy AU





	1. Pre-Thor Bed Sharing (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair_
> 
> Requested by anonymous

Being royalty should afford them certain privileges, Thor would have said with certainty yesterday evening, but when the owner of the inn had shown them to a tiny room in the attic with one bed and a pail in one corner to catch the rainwater leaking in through the roof, he’d been forced to reevaluate.

Thor had protested, then threatened, and when neither of those worked, Loki had attempted flattery and charm, but the innkeeper had only waved a hand at them dismissively, said, “Take it or don’t—I’m going back to bed,” and shuffled back down the stairs.

Now, with the morning light filling the room and his brother’s elbow lodged firmly in his side, Thor stirs with a groan and attempts to settle onto his back. But the bed is narrow, and as soon as he shifts, Loki’s shoving back and mumbling curses under his breath, still half-asleep. It takes some doing (and some pinching), but Thor manages to scoot him over without sustaining serious injury, and once Loki has grumbled his way onto his stomach and given up on vengeance for being disturbed, Thor lies back with a sigh.

It’s early yet, judging by the soft light, and Thor gets lost a moment watching the dust particles in the air while he slowly wakes up, following one tiny speck of fluff as it floats down in a meandering path and settles in Loki’s hair. It’s a bit of a mess, dark curls spread over the pillow, and knowing that Loki will correct that the moment he wakes up, he appreciates the sight of it while he can, and the way the sunlight turns it into a halo when Loki turns his head.

“What?” Loki says, yawning. His eyes are heavy-lidded with sleep, but Thor finds himself fascinated with the play of light on his lashes, the hint of pale green behind them.

Loki is beautiful. He’s always known this. But up close, with his guard down, a hint of stubble on his chin, and parted lips, Thor’s unable to look away.

His tongue appears between his teeth then, a flash of pink as he says Thor’s name in question, and Thor follows it, leaning up and pressing their lips together before he can reconsider.

That Loki only hesitates half a second before responding should tell Thor something very important, but the feel of his brother’s mouth on his, the slide of Loki’s tongue over his lips and hands slipping up his chest, is plenty for now. The way that Loki hums when Thor gets a handful of dark curls and pulls Loki over on top of him is even better.


	2. Pre-Thor Questing & Almost Dying (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: _I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth_ , and _Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again._
> 
> Requested by anonymous

The two of them are on Vanaheim, and  _should_  be enjoying what was meant to be a leisurely climb up through the mountains in search of a rare herb for Loki’s potion stores, but it had taken a turn for the worse when Thor had ventured out onto a narrow ledge above a sheer drop, lost his footing, and fell out of sight with a shout.

After the initial shock, Loki hadn’t been too concerned (they’d gotten into worse scrapes, after all), but then he’d seen Mjolnir still sitting on the ground next to their campfire where Thor had left her, and waited… and waited… and when she made no move to return to Thor’s hand, the panic had crept in all at once and sent him running to the edge, calling after his brother frantically but unable to see him. Five gut-wrenching minutes had gone by this way, and Loki had nearly decided to start climbing down himself, but then he’d heard a pained grunt and a thud, and Thor had appeared over the edge a moment later, dirty and bleeding from a scrape along his forehead, but whole.

Now, after Loki has dragged Thor to his feet, shoved him up against the side of the cliff, and told him off for being a reckless idiot and scaring Loki half to death, his heart rate has begun to slow and even out, and he lets his gaze fall to Thor’s mouth, where his bottom lip has been bloodied.

“It’s alright, brother. I’m fine,” Thor says for the fifth time, and Loki ignores him, reaching up to dab away the blood with the edge of his sleeve, but the skin beneath it is unbroken.

“It’s just from my head, I think,” Thor tells him, voice low and quiet, lips brushing against the heel of Loki’s hand as he speaks. “I’m alright, Loki. I promise.”

His anger and anxiety have faded into background noise, but the adrenalin still has him lightheaded and giddy, and so he decides to blame that when he removes his hand kisses Thor soundly.

He supposes that Thor must be feeling the same rush, since he wastes no time in kissing him back.


	3. Ragnarok Elevator Scene (mild NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _You’ve said you’re going to leave, but I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now…_
> 
> Requested by anonymous

“It’s probably for the best that we never see each other again,” Loki says, and even though Thor can tell he doesn’t really mean it, it hurts all the same.

“Just what you always wanted,” he says, forcing a grin, and gives him a brotherly pat on the back. He’s taking an enormous risk here, and if this doesn’t go his way, he may have just lost his brother for good. But he knows Loki well, and knows that this has to be on  _his_  terms, so he sends out a quick prayer to anyone that will listen, and leaves it in Loki’s hands.

A moment passes, and another, and another… and just when the despair starts to kick in, and Thor starts searching for something to say to change the subject, Loki lets out a frustrated huff and rounds on him.

“Damn you, Thor,” he hisses—and then he’s crowding Thor back into the glass wall of the elevator, fisting a hand in his collar, and dragging him down for a searing kiss that’s made all the sweeter by the accompanying sense of triumph. He’s been right about this all along, all the centuries that he’s suspected that Loki felt the same way he does, and now after all the betrayal and fighting and two separate occasions of mourning, they’ve finally made it here.

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face,” Loki says when they part for air, but there’s no venom in it, and Thor only smiles more broadly. He’s tempted to say something like,  _See, was that so difficult,_  but that would surely bring this to a screeching halt (and result in another stabbing), so he resists the urge and kisses Loki again instead.

But whatever sense of control Thor may have felt over the situation dissolves rapidly when Loki gets a hand between them, and the sudden pressure against his crotch leaves him gasping.

“Loki, wait—,” he manages, but his cock is already very interested in this new development, and Loki only presses more firmly with the heel of his hand.

“Are you complaining?”

No, certainly not, but they’ve just started a revolution and are in an elevator in the middle of a grand escape attempt, and Thor isn’t sure they have time for this now, as much as he’d really,  _really_  like for them to. But Loki does something unspeakably clever with his fingers then, and Thor can’t stop the moan—

Just as the elevator doors open with a  _ding_ , revealing a group of guards waiting outside.

“For fuck’s sake, get a room,” one of them says, and Loki gives Thor one last self-satisfied little smirk before he turns and lets a handful of daggers fly. The guards drop in a neat little row, and Loki wastes no time hurrying off toward one of the ships.

“Aren’t you coming?” he calls back over his shoulder, grinning, and Thor groans, and lets his head hit the glass with a  _thunk_.


	4. Prohibition Era AU (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: _It’s time to fight the boss and if I don’t tell you now, I might not live to tell you_ , and _We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine._
> 
> Requested by anonymous

“We know you’re in here!” one of the feds shouts across the warehouse, and Loki clamps his hand a little tighter over Thor’s mouth, just in case. He doesn’t know what the odds are of them making it out of this alive, but he’s willing to bet the answer is somewhere in the range of slim to none.

The crate of hooch they’re crouched behind is hardly big enough to hide them, so Loki is counting on the shadows to conceal Thor’s knee poking out past one corner and the top of his own head. (He’d tossed his hat into the floor as they’d ducked for cover, and Thor is no doubt crushing it, but a six-dollar hat is the least of his concerns right now.)

“Thor and Loki Odinson, we’ve got you surrounded. Best give it up now, boys!”

Thor’s face is barely visible in the dark, but he’s glaring up at Loki, eyes full of fight, and Loki knows that look. It’s what got them into this mess in the first place, along with his brother’s inability to accept the fact that retreat can sometimes be the most prudent course of action. But with the way he’s got Thor half-straddled, neither one of them can move without making enough noise to get them both shot full of government-issued lead, and Loki is counting on that to keep Thor from doing anything stupid.

“Shhhh,” he breathes as quietly as he can. “I know, Thor. I know.”

The footsteps are growing closer, and when Loki presses himself even further against his brother’s chest, Thor slaps at the hand over his mouth—and pinches it when that doesn’t persuade Loki to move it.

“Ow! What?!”

“Loki, I have to tell you—” Thor starts, but he’s never quite learned the subtle art of whispering, and there’s a sudden shout and a volley of gunfire into their corner of the warehouse.

“Oh, goddamn it,” Loki mutters as they scramble to flatten themselves against the floor. The sharp smell of gin fills their noses, and Thor leans over to catch a stream of it in his open mouth as it pours from a bullet hole in the crate like a fountain.

When the dust settles, one of the agents calls out, “It’s over, fellas! Come on out while you can,” but Loki’s fairly sure that isn’t an option for them. But as soon as he draws his gun, Thor grabs ahold of his wrist to stop him.

“Hold on,” he hisses, more quietly now, and more urgently. “I’m trying to tell you something!”

“Then you’d best spit it out! You might have noticed that we’re short on time here, brother.”

“That’s exactly why I have to say it,” Thor insists. “I’m sorry for all of this.”

He means it, judging by the look on his face, and Loki finds himself at a loss for words. This is just as much his fault, he knows (they never would have gotten themselves this deep into trouble if it hadn’t been for his smart mouth), so he nods and says, “Me too,” hoping that’s enough to convey what he really means.

“I’m giving you to the count of ten!” the agent shouts, and Thor reaches up to cup Loki’s face in his hands, the smell of gunpowder still faint on his fingers.

“Loki, I love you,” he says, and something about the way he says it implies more than just brotherly affection.

_“One!”_

“Thor…”

_“Two!”_

“I’m sorry for that too,” Thor says, “but I can’t help it. I know. I’ve tried.”

_“Three!”_

It’s too much to take in right now, too big for Loki to wrap his head around with everything else falling apart around them, but, staring back into his brother’s eyes, he thinks that he might be able to eventually, if he just had a little more time.

_“Four!”_

When he doesn’t reply, Thor’s face falls, and Loki realizes just how much he  _wants_  that time. “Thor,” he says, thinking fast, “what are we looking at? Seven, ten years tops?”

“What?”

 _“Five!_ Don’t make us do this…”

“For the liquor law violations. They can’t pin the Laufeyson murders on us, we know that much.”

“Loki, what are you—”

_“Six!”_

“What’s ten years? We could get out early, if we keep our heads down—and maybe they won’t even split us up.”

_“Seven!”_

The message isn’t it making it through clearly enough, he sees, so when Thor opens his mouth to protest, Loki covers it with his own… and after a moment, he thinks that it won’t take much time at all for him to figure this out, savoring the taste of juniper on his brother’s tongue.

They’ve reached  _Nine!_  by the time the two of them remember that they’re in a bit of a situation, and Loki lets Thor take his .45 and toss it out from behind the crate—right as the agent says,  _“Ten!”_

“Wait!” they both shout together.

After they’ve untangled and stolen one more brief, reassuring kiss, they take a deep breath, raise their hands, and climb to their feet.


	5. Knight/Mage Fantasy AU (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Wait, my hero’s secret identity is… you? To be honest, I’d always kind of hoped…_
> 
> Requested by shireya

As far as this situation is concerned, Loki knows three things with certainty.

One: his new and already favored blacksmith has been flirting with him. It’s subtle, but quite clear. And though Loki has been spending far too much gold on custom daggers and mail and bits of armor that he’s never bothered with before (as though any self-respecting sorcerer would wear it), Thor hasn’t even offered him dinner and drinks, much less his bed. Not after dozens of compliments, not after he’d had started wearing his breeches tight enough to be uncomfortable, and not even after Loki had enchanted his forge to maintain its own temperature totally free of charge.

But the interest is there. He’s sure of it. It’s just a matter of finding out what’s holding the man back.

Two: this Mystery Knight everyone’s aflutter over is tall, broad, and wears some of the most beautifully crafted armor Loki has ever seen. He’s only had the one glimpse, but it was quite telling, the fine details of his plate and winged helmet standing out like a beacon, and the fact that the knight wields a hammer is just too much for coincidence.

(Also, and most intriguing of all, Loki’s heard from three different young ladies that had had the good fortune to be rescued by him that all attempts to thank him with affection and  _special favors_ had been politely but firmly rejected. “He told me that my beauty was prodigious,” one had told Loki, still heartbroken, “but he could never love a maiden in such a way.”)

And three: provoking a dragon in order to be saved by a masked hero who’s secretly the new blacksmith in town in order to bed the new blacksmith in town was a terrible idea.

His new coat is singed beyond repair, and the burn across his cheek will probably scar, but it’s all for nothing so far. He’s been at it for an hour and a half at least, and he’d made sure to tell every person he’d passed on his way out here that he was going to handle the beast that had been terrorizing the little village in the hills, but no one’s even shown up to watch him work. (And  _everyone_  knows that the slaying of magical monsters has always been a spectator sport.)

It’s becoming apparent that Loki will either have to start making an actual effort and take out the dragon himself, or simply give up and try again later… but if he goes back to the city empty-handed after letting everyone know he’d meant to kill the dragon, he’ll look even more a fool than he does now.

There’s just one thing to be done then, he decides. But just as he pushes his sleeves back and begins to call up an almighty blast of ice, the dragon lets out a pained bellow and crashes to the ground.

Loki stares for a moment, bewildered, until he spots the hammer embedded in its skull.

“Are you alright?”

And there he is, armor gleaming and built like a veritable god. Up close, Loki can see that his helm hides the top half of his face, but he’d know that beard and plush mouth anywhere. The sight of him is altogether impressive, and if he had turned up an hour ago, Loki might have even thrown his dignity to the wind and dropped to his knees then and there.

“What the hell took you so long?!” Loki shouts instead, and to his credit, his hero doesn’t retreat even a step.

“I’m so sorry, Lo—er, fair mage. I came as soon as I heard the tale. I fear you have taken harm while I tarried.”

The grandiosity of his speech is jarring, and a little ridiculous, but the way he reaches out to brush his knuckles over Loki’s cheek, just under the burn, leaves Loki a bit weak at the knees and his anger evaporating in an instant.

A few minutes or hours or years pass by while Loki gazes into Thor’s eyes, the blue of them familiar and lovely, but then he finally remembers why they’re here, and realizes just how exhausted he is. He’d planned the rest of this out, complete with the batting of eyelashes and offers of gratitude that ranged from innocent flirtation to outright proposition, but now that it’s come down to it, he decides to wing it instead.

“Thor, I know it’s you,” he says, then rolls his eyes at the way Thor starts.

“I—You must be mistaken. I assure you—”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

And, finally, Thor does.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts originally posted [here](http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/128638682051/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list).
> 
> Come see me on [tumblr](http://wouldyouknowmore.tumblr.com/), and check out the rest of my prompt fills in my [tumblr fic tag](http://wouldyouknowmore.tumblr.com/tagged/megan%27s-tumblr-fic) <3


End file.
